Behind Closed Doors
by xtina88
Summary: A continuation of how things should have proceeded after Billie Dean walked into the room on Devil's Night from the AHS: Hotel finale. Slight AU where the serial killer ghosts are trapped in the Hotel rather than only being able to come on Devil's Night. Billie/Aileen pairing.WARNING: SMUT, S&M, SOME BLOOD. Possibly TBC, possibly added characters in the future... we'll see. Enjoy!


Billie Dean could only stand there in shock as the current situation she found herself thrown into began to sink in. Everything seemed to be unfolding at an alarming pace—first it had been John Wayne Gacy and Jeffrey Dahmer muttering around like a bunch of idiots, and now it looked like—could it be?—Aileen Wuornos strutting into the room with more confidence than Kanye West discussing the subject of Kanye West.

Were her eyes deceiving her? This had to be some sort of Halloween prank. Or maybe…? _No_ , she scolded herself for even toying with the possibility of the most notorious dead killers all in the room with her.

But the thing was, it all seemed so real. All of this was rushing through her head as Aileen approached her, stalking over to Billie's spot in the room like a lioness about to jump her prey. And boy did Aileen want to jump the woman standing in front of her.

"You have the prettiest hair. Man, what I wouldn't do for a head of hair like that. It's like-it's like Farrah Fawcett—reminds me of my ex-girlfriend."

 _Is she flirting with me? What the hell is going on?_

Billie Dean hated herself for allowing her breath to audibly hitch. _No, stop it! For God's sake, this is a serial killer in front of you! But still._ There was something about the way Aileen didn't seem to have a care in the world, about how straightforward she was—to say Billie hadn't had a date in a while would be the understatement of the century. Possessing the ability to speak to the dead apparently was a red flag for most people, and even before she discovered her power, she never had men or women chasing after her. It didn't matter that she was the prettiest girl in her high school class—people either didn't notice it or didn't have the energy to bother the girl who kept to herself.

But now, Aileen Wuornos, in all her glory, was standing in front of Billie, blatantly expressing her desire for the woman, and— _screw it_ , it was turning Billie on. The less Billie reacted to Aileen's advances, the more determined Aileen got. Finally, Billie couldn't take it anymore and, letting her heavy eyelids flutter shut, brought her hands down to touch Aileen's surprisingly soft arms. Aileen stopped speaking, gulped, and tried to hide her shock with a smirk.

 _No friggin way. Does she want me?_ Aileen wondered.

By now Billie couldn't steady her breathing, and it was clear that Aileen was having an affect on her.

Billie slowly inched her body closer to Aileen's, closing the gap between the two. She let her hands wander up her arms, around her neck, and down to the top of her chest. Billie left her hands there, and opened her eyes, black orbs seeming to burn right through Aileen's soul.

The heat radiating from Aileen's body finally got unbearable, and she grabbed one of Billie's wrists roughly. Billie gasped as Aileen practically dragged her out of that god-forsaken room.

"W-where are you taking me?" Billie scolded herself for the quiver in her voice. She was scared yes, but also excited. Beyond excited, actually. She was embarrassed at how wet she was already, and Aileen hadn't even touched her.

Aileen turned to look at Billie with her signature smirk, still leading Billie down one of the Hotel's mysterious hallways. "Where do ya think?"

Billie gulped as Aileen nearly threw open one of the doors to an empty room. Billie followed her inside, and as soon as she closed the door behind them, Aileen spun her body around, slammed her into the door, and crushed their lips together.

 _Oh god_ , Billie thought to herself. She let out a whimper and, completely loosing herself in the moment, brought her hands up to fist Aileen's hair. Aileen let out a low groan that sounded more animalistic than human (or _ghost_ , if you will). Aileen forcefully thrust her tongue into Billie's mouth, and Billie gripped Aileen's hair even harder, eliciting another grunt from Aileen, who reciprocated by tightening her hold on Billie's hips, nails digging through the soft silk material of her dress and into her skin, undoubtedly leaving marks. The action had hurt her a little, but just enough so that Billie liked it. No, correction, she _loved_ it. Billie had always liked the thought of being rough in the bedroom, but when she had expressed this fantasy to lovers in the past, they had been hesitant and not fully committed, if not scared off all together. But now, with Aileen, she knew it would be different, and the mere thought and anticipation for what was yet to come turned her on to no end.

Without warning, Aileen put her hands on the back of Billie's thighs and lifted her up, pinning her against the door. Startled, Billie let out a tiny squeal, but quickly recovered, wrapping her legs around Aileen's waist.

Their kisses grew sloppier and sloppier and more heated with every passing second. Billie's hands went frantically from Aileen's hair to her cheeks, to her hair again. Aileen picked up the pace by breaking away from the kisses and bringing her lips immediately to Billie's neck, latching onto her pulse point and biting down. Hard. Billie let out an even louder moan. The sound of Billie's desperate noise hit Aileen directly at her core, causing her to moan also. Aileen moved her lips back to Billie's and walked away from the door, carrying a whimpering Billie with her. When they reached the bed, Aileen threw Billie down on it. Billie immediately scooted up the bed, dragging Aileen with her.

Aileen laid her body atop Billie's and quickly grasped at her dress, frantically pulling it off the medium's body. Billie, now only in a matching set of black lace panties and bra, which left little to the imagination, was even more desperate for Aileen's touch.

"Please."

"Please what?" Aileen questioned knowingly.

"God, Aileen, just fuck me already!" Billie was losing her patience.

Aileen smirked at the seemingly prim and proper lady's language. She had a feeling she knew how Billie liked it: rough and hard. She moaned at the thought.

Aileen's hands gripped frantically at Billie, and she dug her nails down her sides, leaving red marks. At the sound Billie released, Aileen decided to test her luck. She ran her blunt nails down Billie's stomach, this time leaving a thin trail of blood in their wake. Billie threw her head back and arched her back.

"Oh _god_ , Aileen."

 _Oh yes_ , Aileen thought, _this would be a fun night_.

Billie, so wet she thought she may quite possibly combust on the spot, mirrored Aileen's actions and scratched up her back.

"Aah," Aileen hissed, not completely able to admit to herself how much she liked being on the receiving end of pain.

Aileen raked her teeth down Billie's chest. Offended by the lack of nudity in the room, Aileen tore Billie's bra off, ripping it in two, and threw it off the bed. Billie let out the sexiest moan Aileen had ever heard at this. Aileen's mouth latched onto an already rock hard nipple, biting down and running her tongue back and forth across it.

"Shit," Billie said about eight octaves higher than her usual pitch. She couldn't even imagine what that tongue was capable of doing to other parts of her body.

She couldn't take it anymore. Billie pushed down at Aileen's head, hinting not so subtly where she wanted her mouth to go. Aileen laughed at this.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now see, I thought you were a good girl, but I guess I misinterpreted you," Aileen said, her lips turned up in a perpetual smirk that was beginning to drive Billie crazy.

"Please, Aileen. I need you right now."

The blonde was so desperate for her, Aileen almost ripped off her panties and took her right there. But she decided to have a little more fun with it.

"You know," Aileen started, "good girls get what they want, but bad girls…" her voice trailed off, "hmm… bad girls get punished."

Billie's eyes widened to comic proportions.

"Flip," Aileen stated simply.

Billie just stared at her.

"Oh, and now we're not following orders? My, my, Billie Dean, you get naughtier by the second. I guess I'll have to increase your punishment."

This snapped Billie back to attention.

"What—wha-what are you talking about?" Billie attempted, but she clearly already knew what Aileen was suggesting. And as if Aileen were reading her mind, she responded, "You and I both know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. Now flip."

Billie hesitated, but did as she was told. Aileen repositioned herself so that she was sitting at the edge of the bed and removed her own shirt and pants. She pulled Billie on top of her lap and slowly dragged the lace garment off the woman, tossing it aside.

Billie thought she was going to go crazy by this point. She had never in her life been so turned on. She was so wet, she was dripping onto Aileen's bare legs. She grimaced. She knew it wouldn't go unnoticed. Aileen bit her lip and stifled a moan.

"Oh, Billie. If you were this wet, why didn't you just say so?" Aileen mocked innocently.

Billie's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Well, too late now, I'm still going to have to punish you. You've been a very bad girl."

Billie moaned at Aileen's words and braced herself.

"Are you agreeing with me, Billie? Have you been a bad girl?"

Billie, unable to form words in her current state, nodded her head wildly.

"Someone's eager," Aileen mused.

Billie was biting her lip so hard she tasted blood. Without warning, she felt a hand come down hard on her ass.

"Aah," she half-screamed, half-moaned.

Aileen was quite enjoying herself. "You _are_ bad."

She let her hand come down again, this time leaving a noticeable red handprint on Billie's ass. She looked out for any signs of discomfort, but all she received from Billie was complete enthusiasm for submissiveness. She spanked her fifteen times, and was honestly impressed at the blonde's level of pain tolerance. This was exactly how Aileen liked it: complete control. And Billie was practically in heaven (even though she knew she was going to Hell for this).

When the spanking was over with, Aileen flipped her over and roughly lay her back down on the bed, and gasped at the look of pure lust that was on Billie's face. There was a slight trickle of blood running down Billie's chin from her lip that she was still biting onto relentlessly. Oh if she hadn't before, Aileen was certain now that Billie didn't just like to be slapped around a bit, she liked it _rough_. Really rough. Aileen took Billie's hands and pinned them above her head, tying them onto the headboard with a small scarf that the room's last guests had abandoned on the bedside table. Billie's teeth dug even deeper into her bottom lip, causing a fresh pool of blood to spill out. In a moment of braveness, Aileen leaned down and licked the trail of blood from Billie's chin up to the new blood leaking from her lip. Billie then caught Aileen's bottom lip between her teeth and tugged her into a passionate kiss that was all tongue. Aileen sucked on Billie's bleeding lip and tasted the coppery flavor mix with the distinct taste of Billie's mouth.

Billie could now feel herself dripping on the sheets. She did not know how much longer she could last before she came right there just from Aileen kissing her. As if Aileen read her mind for the second time that night, she grazed her teeth down Billie's body. She bit at her hip bone harshly, making Billie hiss at the sensation.

Aileen ran her tongue from Billie's knee, up the inside of her thigh, and finally, to her unbelievably wet folds. Aileen was surprised that the sound Billie made upon her tongue touching her center didn't make her come right there. Aileen hummed as she reached her clit, causing vibrations on Billie's sensitive spot. "Ooh," Billie groaned. She knew she was embarrassingly close already, but she was too worked up to care. Aileen dug her nails into Billie's hips to hold them in place as her tongue worked wonders. Billie was astonished at the speed Aileen's tongue was moving at, and even looked down to see if it was really Aileen's mouth on her clit. But when she did, she saw Aileen's face buried in her center, her eyes staring intensely back up at Billie in the sexiest gaze Billie had ever seen, and if this weren't enough to send Billie over the edge, Aileen, right at that moment, thrust four fingers without warning as deep as she could go inside Billie. At this, Billie released an animalistic noise she was shocked came from her. Aileen plowed her fingers into Billie's wetness three more times, and Billie was done for.

A string of expletives, screams, and Aileens spewed out from Billie's mouth so loudly in the best orgasm she had ever experienced in her life, there is no way in hell the guests down the hall couldn't hear. Not only was Aileen the best Billie had ever had, but the orgasm lasted for an inexplicably long time, and after a few seconds, Billie felt so lightheaded she thought she might blackout. Luckily, she didn't. Aileen crawled back up her body as she was coming down from her high, untied her wrists, and flopped down next to her on the bed, both women out of breath. Suddenly exhausted, Aileen pulled the covers up over both of them, and in a second moment of braveness, curled up against Billie's warm body. When Billie didn't object, Aileen decided to test the waters some more, and put an arm around the woman, tentatively pulling her closer. Billie smiled at Aileen's sudden shyness and wondered if this was the same woman who, not minutes ago, was fucking her into oblivion. Billie turned in her arms, facing Aileen, and gave her a short, sweet kiss on her nose. Aileen smiled nervously, and continued to look at Billie with hesitant eyes. Billie leaned in closer and gently pressed her lips to the woman's—no tongue, no biting, just a kiss to show Aileen that she cared. Billie couldn't explain it, but she felt a certain connection to the woman. When she pulled back, Aileen was looking at her the way she dreamed of being looked at as a teenager. Billie brought her hand up to cup Aileen's cheek, and Aileen couldn't help but lean into the touch. Billie was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen—a part of her knew so when she first saw her in that terrible room with the horrible people she tried to fit in with but who she secretly found despicable. She knew she would never really be "one of them," but she followed their lead anyway, hopelessly trying to win their acceptance, as she knew they were the only people who were capable of doing so. She was a killer, just like every one of them. No one else could ever understand that. But in a way, neither could these serial killers, because unlike them, Aileen killed for justice. _Every one of those dirty bastards deserved it_ , she told herself. _You're not a murderer, you're a hero. Think of how many women you saved from being raped by those worthless fucks_. But no matter how hard she tried, she could never fully convince herself of this lie. But now, laying there in Billie's arms, she felt a strange sense of belonging. And she felt more connected to Billie Dean Howard than she ever had with the other killers she was forced to spend her days of eternal hell with. _Maybe those days are over_ , she mused. _Maybe_. And as she drifted off to sleep, Billie watched her face still into a model of serenity. Billie's brows knitted as she willed away the lump in her throat. _Don't leave me_ , she thought. _Please_.


End file.
